


Those Three Words

by Katakatica



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Romance, Sad, i warned you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakatica/pseuds/Katakatica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time, those three little words had been 'I like you' paired with blue blush dusting his cheekbones. They morphed into soft yet sweet 'I love you's within just a year, and this time, they were followed with kisses that radiated passion. Soon, he looked at you with a coy grin, hands on his hipbones as he said 'just move in'...<br/>You had expected those three words to turn four next but...<br/>His sentence had been just as short as ever as he looked you dead in the eye.<br/>'Let's break up.'</p><p>Little did you know that he did it all for a reason. Then again, it had been him who let his demons take over..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Let's break up!" It had been him who looked you right in the eye on a sunny weekday morning, the lights in his eyesockets faded slightly. He looked deeply troubled and sorrowful, but it was clear that he would not accept 'no' as an answer. It had been like that when the two of you had gotten together, too - about four years back, just six months after the barrier hiding monsterkin had broken. Now, so much time later...it was time for you to part.

It wasn't that you weren't in love: you were and Sans was surely, too. After all, the night before, he had looked at you with so much adoration...

You were crying but did not care, just bowed your head: you had nothing else to do."Why?" you asked but got no answer, just a sigh. It was clear: he was growing annoyed. Why, you did not know. So many questions arose in your mind but you moved like a puppet on string, guided by an unknown force, barely aware of your movements.

Sans watched you as you packed your things, almost as if he thought you would steal something. It was haunting, in a way. His gaze was heavy and dark, his body motionless. You shuddered and tore your eyes away from him, scampering to lift your heavy suitcase. Two years ago, when you had moved into your - now ex - boyfriend's house, it had been him who magically moved all your stuff and now, he did not even help...

Only once you were crying your heart out to a good friend of yours many hours later did you realize that something about the entire day had been.. wrong. Not only with Sans but...everything.

Colour had been drained from the world and the edges were starting to blur.

What was going on?


	2. Are you bonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you meet the breaker of your heart, the key to your locket...

On every Friday night since you have been a mere teenager (which had not been so long ago given that you were still in university), you tried out a place you have never been to before, preferably close to where you lived. At times it was a bar, at others, a diner or a bakery. Your routine got a little more exciting when monsters emerged from underground just a month back: they had brought interesting cousine with them.

A week ago, you had been to a small bakery that was owned by a lively spider-monster who seemed to adore her work (and spiders which was a little scary given that you have never been fond of critters that possessed more than two pairs of legs. Still, you had enjoyed your time there, loving the atmosphere. (You did wonder, however, how the bakery was up and running already, given the short time its owner had crossed the now broken barrier. The again, magic was an odd miracle of a rapid world. It wasn't like it was ever used for bad things however. Monsters were incredible.. And almost always happy. It was a little eerie at first but you always found yourself having fun while surrounded with them. Their humour, attitude.. It was all just do joyous.

Maybe that's why (and because the spider cider from the bakery made you curious of other drinks they had) you decided to try out a new bar down the street after a particularly bad test. It happened to be Friday, too. You sat in an empty booth after ordering from the bartender ( a man made of fire!) And lay your head on the table with a whine. You were so going to fail that despised class of yours! You didn't even look around, not even when you got your order. You were too mentally exhausted to take in the sight of so many different monsters. You just sipped your drink and sulked.

That is until you heard approaching footsteps. You looked up, eyes wide. A skeleton stood in front of you, small but chubby."Hey." He started with a chuckle."are you bonely? "

You stared, blinked, then sipped your drink as you refused to acknowledge the stupid pun.

No. You could not break.

He was not even funny.

(When he walked you home, claiming that you were too drunk to go alone after two more drinks, you admitted to him that his pun had actually been a little funny.

And then you both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to start with the first drabble (Time wise) I am on vacation but my fingers were itching. If you sense something off about the style, I'll clap for you :P  
> Something is up definitely.  
> I mean..it's so..dull

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapters but frequent updates, pretty much a drabble series of a sort (but with a plot and in timely order :D) first chapter is a tiny teaser, chapters will be longer my friend is just down with a migraine and I think my typig is bothering her (but I needed to post this. Wouldn't do it tomorrow :D)


End file.
